


強行幫忙

by alikaz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: -ABO，RK900(?)X蓋文(O)-RK900加入警局當蓋文夥伴前題，900G都是差不多的設定我懶得寫了





	強行幫忙

二樓北面走廊沿道都瞧不著人影，這對總是人來人往的繁忙警局而言有點奇怪，不過也許是因為這一邊都是雜物房和檔案室的緣故。RK900筆直地站在一道灰黑色的木門前，盯著電子門鎖上的紅色「上鎖」標記半晌，額側的藍燈轉了半圈黃光後，曲起食指地敲了三下門，像逮捕躲藏的疑犯般朗聲說道：

「里德警探，現在是下午三時二十三分，辦公時間；根據日程，我們應該準備出發去嫌疑人的公司調查，鑒於你獨自待留在這雜物室的時間，已經超過十五分鐘，所以我前來了解情況，請問你需要幫助嗎？」

沒有得到任何回應。

RK900低頭閉眼，快速確認了警局各監控鏡頭，並沒有看到蓋文.里德的身影，可以肯定他並沒有離開這間全警局唯一壞了監控的房間，於是他張眼抬頭，再次敲門，並重複了一次說話：

「里德警探，我認為你需要幫助，請你開門。」

語畢，他再次敲門。

得不到回應，於是RK900又再敲門。

一直重複著、重複著，有規律的「咚咚咚」響個不停，直至房內傳出一聲沒好氣的怒吼：

「你就不能稍微的聰明一點、假裝沒人在這裡嗎？天殺的人工智障。」

正在分析......  
排除掉房門阻隔後，怒吼音量仍比平常音量細，原因未明。

RK900眨了眨眼睛，把收音孔貼向木門，調高了聲音處理軟件的敏感度後回答道：

「不，我不能，請你開門。」  
「開你媽！快滾開啊塑料屁股！」

空調轉動的風聲，夾著裏頭的人小聲罵著的髒話。  
RK900眨了眨眼，再次調高軟件對聲音捕捉的敏感後仔細地聽著。他聽到了水聲、很微弱的水聲，不是水滴落或流動時的聲音，反倒有點潑動水窪。資料不足，資料庫一時判斷不出成因。  
另外還有來自蓋文.里德的喘息聲，急促且有些含糊，也許是對方正捂著嘴，無論如何，人類在正常的身體情況下，不會發出這樣的聲音。

RK900額側的黃燈轉動，判斷對方可能有危險。

「里德警探，如果你在門邊的話請你退後，我要開門了。」  
「噢操......白痴彷生人，你不會是想把門給拆了吧？」

就在RK900把皮膚褪下，準確駭掉電子門鎖的時候，房裏人罵了聲髒話後打開了門，然後倚著門旁的儲物櫃，一手插在褲袋，一手向他比了根中指。

分析儀瞬間收集並分析了房內的空氣。焦油、阿摩尼亞、尼古丁等等的化學物質含量極高，初步估計，在過去十五分鐘內燃點的香煙數目超過五根，遠超里德警探平常吸食的頻率，但他的指間及唇邊並沒有相應殘留物。

RK900轉動著光學組件，觀察著對方。

臉頰、眼眶、項頸乃至領口露出的鎖骨，這些皮膚全浮著淡淡的嫣紅，且體温偏高，額際冒汗......發燒？

RK900踏前了一步，直視著蓋文，並伸出手，試圖接觸對方的頸側以測量體温，卻被一把揮開。

「滾開，塑膠垃圾。不是說要去嫌疑人的公司嗎？現在就走啊。」  
「不，我想現在不是時候。」  
「什麼？你是在耍我嗎混球？在那邊敲敲敲是敲好玩，嗯？信不信我把你腦袋也敲開來？」  
「不，里德警探，我只是擔心你的身體狀況......」  
「我、好、得、很！」

像被踩到了痛腳般，蓋文提高聲量地反駁，還用力戳了幾下彷生人的胸膛，然後側了側身，想要離開這裡，但發現雜物房唯一的出口堵著了某塑膠垃圾。  
蓋文像被氣到快斷氣似的，翻了兩大顆白眼給對方。

「滾、開。」  
「不。」  
「你那生鏽腦袋是不是沒有拒絕以外的答案？嗯？」  
「否定，我體內資料庫......」  
「我沒興趣知道。給老子從門口滾開。」

蓋文推了對方一把，特意加重過體身重量的彷生人紋風不動，看都沒看一眼就捉著了他的手。蓋文已經懶得對這經常發生的事情發火了，要是哪天他真推動了對方他才驚訝。

RK900沉默地慢慢觀察著房內環境，像一台掃瞄器似的，冷灰色的眼睛裏沒有任何情緒......一對彷真假眼珠是能有什麼情感呢。

蓋文維持著一手被抓著，一手插在褲袋的姿勢，冷眼望著他的「夥伴」，悄悄地收緊了拳頭，緊握著褲袋裏那一小管針筒。

『不知這破塑膠又想幹嘛，但他什麼都不會找到。』

RK900收回了目光，偏頭望向蓋文。

「里德警探，你是在發情期嗎？」

回應RK900的是一記快速襲來的拳頭。  
RK900偏頭避過，在蓋文再次攻擊前，一腳掃在他的腳祼，待蓋文失去平衡時迴身甩了他一個過肩摔。蓋文只來得及看見一陣天旋地轉，便啪的一聲被丟到地上，後腦和背脊都炸裂般痛，讓他忍不住又罵了幾聲娘。  
前軍用型彷生人沒有理會他，只是像逮捕犯人般，把蓋文翻了過身後曲膝壓制著，然後把他的雙手扭到身後，強行掰開他的拳頭，丟開那管注射筆。

「媽的，你這破塑膠怎麼會柔道？！」  
「我的徒手攻擊模塊是模控生命的得意之作，包含世界上大部分武術套路，例如合氣道、詠春、卡拉里帕亞特、泰拳……」  
「好好好，知道了知道了，你他媽超棒的好了沒？放開我！」  
「謝謝讚賞，我會把你的意見回報給模控生命。」

RK900認真地點了點頭，然後俯身伏向蓋文的後頸。

「RK900，我警告你，要是你敢咬下去，我一定會把你丟到海、噢操！」

 

蓋文感覺自己的後頸、準確而言是腺體，有什麼黏滑的東西滑過，並留下一道冰冷的水痕，惹得他打了個顫，雞皮疙瘩冒起。儘管看不見，但毫無疑問地，那黏滑的東西就是他「夥伴」那根神奇舌頭，不知舔過什麼奇怪東西、也不知有沒有清洗過的舌頭。

「你他媽的到底是有什麼毛病？」  
「里德警探，你目前是發情週期的第三天，荷爾蒙分泌處於峰值，而我檢測到你的腺體曾在過去五十小時內，多次施打過抑壓劑，大幅超出了建議的次數，故體內出現了抗藥性，導致藥力提早失效。」  
「噢，你不說我都不知道呢，真是謝謝你喔抑壓劑科普大使。」  
「不客氣。基於你的身體情況，再次施打這種抑壓劑已經毫無用處，無助制止信息素的溢出，甚至對你身體產生了傷害，故此我不建議你繼續強行工作。」  
「你現在從我身上滾開，我就會立即回家，謝謝。」  
「不能，我判定你需要我的幫忙，請接受。」  
「我還真是第一次看到有人用這種強硬語氣來幫人的，你語言組件是沒裝好嗎垃圾塑膠？」

RK900沒再回應。他稍微直起了身，往後蹬了一腳，把門關上。  
砰搭一聲，電子鎖自動上鎖，同時上鎖的還有一把不知他從哪變出來的手銬。

蓋文試著掙了幾下，內心咒罵著警局手銬的質量。

「我一定要拆了你，我發誓我一定要拆了你……」  
「我是軍用型的彷生人，為針對軍隊中因壓力而出現的突發性發情，我附有檢測信息素的組件，亦有安撫發情期的模塊及硬件設備。根據我的計算，接受我的幫忙是最好的解決方法，故此，里德警探，我認為你應該接受，並不要再作無謂的掙扎，加劇體力流失。」  
聽完彷生人那一大串的闡述，蓋文嘲諷地冷笑了一聲。

「所以模控生命是打算把塑膠陽具塞進人類的屁股了嗎？他們怎麼不乾脆去開發性玩具算了？」  
「如果對象是Alpha的話，情況將與你所說的相反。我們是為了制止因發情而發生的混亂及意外，性交並非我們的目的，上下位置對我們而言並沒有意義。」

RK900一邊冷靜地解釋著，一邊脫掉了他的褲子。突然失去衣物覆蓋的雙腳亂蹬，意圖把騎在身上的彷生人給踢掉。

「滾開！」  
「鑒於這模塊我還是第一次運行，如果你感到不舒服的話，請務必跟我說，我會盡量作出調整。」  
「現在！現在你就讓我覺得很不舒服！」  
「了解。根據資料，這時候給Omega一個親吻會讓對方感到安全......」

說著，RK900把身體擠到蓋文雙腿之間，並把蓋文翻回正面，冷灰色的彷真眼珠俯視著怒氣沖沖的對方。

「你敢他媽的親下來，我絕對、絕對會燒了你。」  
「明白。那我會學習其他方法，讓你下次舒服起來。」  
「操你媽的「下次」！誰他媽、嗯呃！」

RK900自覺把要交待的話都說完後，便無視了對方的咒罵，隔著內褲撫慰起蓋文的性器，指尖輕輕揘捏弄撫摸。已經勃起的陰莖把內褲撐出一個小帳篷，前端分泌出的液體濡濕了一小片黑色布料。

食指沿著凸起處滑動至會陰，打了個圈後便劃至臀部，彷生人像第一次碰到人類屁股般，好奇地戳了幾下，直至蓋文罵娘了，才把整隻手掌貼了上去搓揉著，姆指有意無意地輕撓到正癢得出水的穴口。

猜不出這種隔靴搔癢的撩撥是彷生人故意的，還是單純的系統指令，反正就是難耐得讓人發瘋，荷爾蒙持續分泌，身體持續發熱。蓋文偏過頭喘息，臉頰蹭著冰涼的地板以求降温。  
發熱的身體在用冷靜的腦袋思考；他覺得有哪裡不對，對方的撫摸明明都是標準的前戲動作，但蓋文感覺自己像一隻被測量脂肪含量的豬隻，或者牛、甚至是家禽……管他的，總之不像是在做愛。

於是，他一腳踩上了彷生人的臉。

RK900被他的突襲踩得偏過了頭，額側的提示燈閃了下紅光。  
蓋文沒有挪開腳，RK900也沒有轉過頭，他只是轉動眼珠，靜靜地看著蓋文。

還是那雙塑膠眼珠，但蓋文感覺自己被瞪了。

兩人對視。

「要麼滾開……」

蓋文先開口打破了沉默的僵持。低沉沙啞的音訊化作數據流向處理器，像加大了的電流搔過線路，內部組件都為之過熱短路。

RK900瞇起眼，紅光持續轉動，但身體像死了機般動也沒動。

蓋文扯起一邊嘴角的笑了，惡意地用鞋底磨擦彷生人的臉頰，一那副囂張的惡人模樣。

「要麼快點。」

聽到後，RK900皺起了眉，用力抓起臉旁的腳踝，脫掉蓋文的鞋子後把它丟得老遠，側頭用袖口擦了擦沾上塵泥的臉龐。  
蓋文笑了出聲，弓起腳掌，用腳尖戳了戳彷生人的胸膛。

「Good boy.」

RK900聞言，瞬間抬眸注視他，像突然被賞了骨頭的狗隻，不解多於高興；彷生人若有所思的欲言又止，額側轉起了黃燈。他側頭眨了幾下眼，執起對方一直在搗亂的腳掌，脫掉襪子，一手托著腳踝，一手輕握著腳趾，低頭認真端詳著，像在研究案發現場的證物，又像待行吻手禮的騎士。

蓋文突然覺得，這「夥伴」好像順眼了點。

「破塑膠捉著老子的腳是想幹嘛？嗯？」

RK900抬起頭看著他，眨了眨眼，罕有地帶了點茫然，信號燈回復平穩的藍色。

「你的系統沒教你怎做嗎？剛才不是很自信的麼？小處男。」

像不服氣的人類般抿了抿唇，RK900放下他的腳，轉而屈指拉下了蓋文內褲邊緣的橡筋，精神奕奕的分身彈了出來。單手握著它，RK900凝視著了一會後，閉上眼伸出舌頭舔舐，彷生唾液比人類的稍微黏稠，很快弄得蓋文整根都濕淋淋的。冰冷的指尖摸向穴口，試探似的淺淺摳弄。蓋文呼吸頓時滯了一下。  
他閉上眼，偏過頭咬緊了唇，然而輕哼偶然還是漏了出來。

「…嗯……」

衣著整齊的彷生人伏在人類的跨間服務著，一副色情得要命的模樣卻偏生臉不紅氣不喘，面無表情得像冰塊；怪異的冷漠，卻更加的性感。蓋文瞇起眼看著他，觀察著，只是快燒成漿糊的腦袋也不知自己在觀察什麼。

彷生人突然抬眸，看他一會後直起身，透明的唾液自他舌尖滴落。  
他皺起眉抿了抿唇，又把蓋文翻了過去。

蓋文不滿了。

「幹…愚蠢塑料人你翻夠了沒？燒烤嗎你？用不用來點蜜糖？」  
「抱歉，第一次。」

彷生人冷靜地道歉，而人類沒好氣地翻了個白眼。

而下一句咒罵還未吐出口，便被對方的動作打斷。

「操、嗚啊！等、嗯…別亂舔…白痴……」

姆指扣在臀縫處左右拉開，露出濕潤的穴口，彷生人閃爍了幾下黃燈，然後伸出舌頭，探了進去。蓋文身體扭動著掙扎，語無倫次地亂罵，而RK900更加用力扣緊，指尖下的皮肉發紅，舌頭在裏面打轉、上勾，彷生唾液與Omega自身分泌的黏液混和、泛濫，敏感的穴口不時收縮。  
當彷生人退出舌頭，把手指插進去抽動時，他終於找到在門外聽到的水聲來源。

情報加載至資料庫。

「里德警探，請問你有自己抽插過這裡嗎？如果有，我們可以移至下一步，不用浪費時間。」  
「你、他媽以為…嗚……焗天殺的蛋糕嗎！」  
「抱歉，我不是很懂你的比喻。請你回答「是」或者「否」。」  
「哈啊…混球……」

被罵了的RK900側了側頭，不知想到了什麼，揚起手，一下打在蓋文不自覺翹高了的屁股上。

「啪！」  
「我操！」

沒經日曬而特別白晢的臀肉很快便紅了一塊。  
人類偏頭瞪著RK900，用一雙不知是氣出來、還是被情欲薰紅了的眼睛，生理淚水濡濕了眼眸，柔化了憤怒凶狠。

「數據資料指人類在床事上，可以用適當的疼痛來表逹不滿。」  
「假的！什麼垃圾資料趕緊給老子刪掉它們！」  
「是這樣嗎？我記下了。那下一步你想我怎做？里德警探。」

蓋文啞然望著RK900，平時流暢的髒話卡在舌尖。  
RK900挑起眉凝視了幾秒，不知是自行領會了什麼地點了點頭，然後解開自己的皮帶扣，金屬碰撞聲傳至蓋文耳內，感到大事不妙的他掙扎著回頭。

「我以84%的可能性假定你已經自行擴張過，所以我直接執下一個步驟了。請你放鬆並保持愉快的心情。」  
「寫這句給你的人九成是個處男…嘶…慢點啊破塑膠！哎、痛！」

彷真陽具並沒有特別的粗，還貼心地模擬了人類體温，但始於還是比手指粗上不止一點半星，而且不知是為了什麼原因，沒做粗的莖身，但就做得特別長，就算是Omega，要完全吞下這兇器還是有點困難。

蓋文沒法分出任何的心力和身後的彷生人花費唇舌，他只能吃力地適應著那怪異感，鎖在背後的手握成了拳，指甲陷入掌肉中，嗚咽自咬緊的唇間洩露。額頭抵在地板上，汗水沿髮絲滴落，前額的頭髮蹭得一團糟，甚至弄斷了幾根。

硬物一直推進，雖然聽從了蓋文的要求放慢了速度，但不曾停過，矽膠陰莖擠壓著柔軟的腸肉，愈漸深入、深入；待大概只剩下四分之一的時候，蓋文明白為什麼彷生人的塑膠屌要弄那麼長了。

生殖腔。  
他想插進自己的生殖腔裏。

蓋文內心詛咒起模控生命，零碎的髒話夾著喘息吐出。  
伏在他的上方RK900像察覺到對方的反感，一手撐地，另一隻手騰了出來，似是安撫又似是確認般，往蓋文的肚子近下腹撫摸、按壓，那種像檢驗脂肪含量的感覺瞬間又回來了，惹得蓋文縱是艱難，也要用被鎖上的雙手舉出兩根筆直的中指。

『Fuck you.』

明明對方沒有說出口，但RK900就是覺得自己聽到了，收音孔彷似失靈。

「如果令你感到不適，我在此致歉。請你相信我們並沒有授孕及標記意圖，進入生殖腔只是為了更好地協助你。」  
「…哈啊……我差、點因為你…這話萎了！破塑膠…就你多話……」  
「收到，我會盡量減少說話。」

柱身繼續進入，頂開了因發情而敞開、流出大量潤滑濕液的生殖腔入口，第一次被打擾的穴口緊張地圈緊了闖入者，RK900嘗試在這位置輕輕抽送，卻發現對方身體繃緊得要是繼續，蓋文一定會受傷。

違反了「協助並保護蓋文.里德」的第一優先命令。

RK900黃燈閃爍了幾下，想開口指出問題，又想起對方剛下指令，只能快速地從資料庫找尋解決方法，最後無師自通地撫弄起蓋文前方被冷落了很久的陰莖。

前後夾擊下，蓋文身體不斷打顫，通紅的臉頰在地板上磨蹭，眼淚鼻水唾液狼狽地自臉上流到地板，嘴裏語無倫次地嘟嚷著，鳴泣、咒罵和求饒、甚至祈禱，全亂七八糟地混在一起。RK900再次嘗試抽插，這次感覺順暢了。

於是，RK900一個挺腰，把全根都捅了進去。

蓋文仰起脖子，張大嘴巴但叫不出聲，只能急促地喘著氣，像突然失了魂魄，淚水從眼眶沿著臉頰滑下，而下身的莖柱像失禁般，不斷流出透明的液體。RK900想說什麼但最後只是用手袖印乾對方的淚水，並用食指沾了點分泌物，送入口中分析。

精液與攝護腺的混合物，預高潮。

成份自動列出，額側轉了一圈黃燈，資料庫更新。

「嗚…塑膠垃圾……啊啊放開我…不要了……別進去……」

RK900按照系統編寫的程序，以隨機重複的節奏及角度進出，不知疲累的機械一下一下朝生殖腔攻擊，每一下都是用力的深插，讓蓋文有種自己肚皮都會被頂穿的錯覺，身體最內部最深處的敏感地被狠狠地蹂躪，恐懼和性感令蓋文前後淫水流個不停。

冷靜的彷生人看著身下真正發起情的人類Omega，感覺自己應該做點什麼。

於是他趴下身，伸出舌頭舔舐蓋文的耳朵、頸側，最後是腺體。  
RK900盯著那片皮膚，張開了嘴。

『RK900，我警告你，要是你敢咬下去，我一定會把你丟到海、噢操！』

動作與目標人物蓋文.里德的指令相違，動作被禁止。

RK900閃了幾下紅燈，皺起眉，但最後沒試圖沖擊系統禁令，只是又再舔舐並親吻腺體，而下身的動作從沒停下，仍動得像條發情的公狗，一直抽插至蓋文射精。

白濁的液體噴射而出，蓋文哭叫得快失聲，而RK900在這時抱過蓋文，讓他坐在自己大腿上下壓，彷真陽具插得更深。本在射精後不適期的蓋文想要掙扎，卻被強壯得過份的彷生人制止，像個充氣娃娃般任由對方緊抱著自己，由下往上地快速抽插；幅度愈來愈小，同時蓋文感覺自己生殖腔好像被什麼擠壓著，那東西還愈漸漲大，最終卡在腔口處。

成結。

『為什麼要給一個軍用彷生人搞該死的蝴蝶栓？！模控生命你們是不是智障！』

蓋文咬牙發誓，他絕對要抓著告票找模控生命麻煩，最好能踹掉他們一條流水條，特別是做陰莖那條。

系統調出相應聲音文件，RK900模彷人類小聲喘氣、悶哼，同時開始射精，量多得不彷真的彷生精液在生殖腔噴射，像一小股水柱沖打著肉壁，還硬著的蓋文差點因為這而再次射精。

「嗯啊…你也射、射太久了吧塑膠公狗！嗚啊…不要噴去…那邊……」  
「對不起，這彷生精液帶著抑壓及鎮靜劑的藥性作用，但為防藥性過濃，所以專門……」  
「閉嘴！都要被你講萎了……」

聞言，RK900閃了一圈黃燈，手指揪緊了蓋文的T恤下擺。

「要是你搞了那麼多…哈啊……我明天還是無法上班……」  
「我保證不會。」  
「那就好。」

蓋文夾了夾屁股，感覺到彷生人的塑膠老二結還是未消下去，頓時像脫了力般嘆了口氣，向後靠在彷生人上。

「喂，塑膠廢物。」  
「請問有什麼事？里德警探。」  
「等會幫我跟局長請假，老子今天早退不做事了。」  
「了解，請稍等。」

RK900閉上了眼。

「已向福勒局長的電腦發送假條。己收到回覆。病假請求已被接納。」  
「還真快……別以為這就完了，還有啊。」  
「是？」  
「……你…後，送我回家，不要讓任何人知道這事，所有痕跡都要消掉。」  
「了解。」  
「……」  
「還有其他事嗎？里德警探？」  
「……」  
「蓋文？」  
「……」

RK900張眼低頭一看，才發現撇過頭的蓋文閉上了眼，沉沉地睡著了。


End file.
